Solutus
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: [Sequel to 'Libertas'] Loki and the Avengers have moved on and must deal with the consequences of their actions-whether for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Solutus_

_Rated: T_

_Author's Notes (1): This is a sequel to the Avengers fanfiction, "Libertas." I would recommend reading through it before starting on this fanfiction. There will be parts that tie in with Iron Man 3 and Thor 2, but it is not canon with those two movies._

_000_

After the final defeat of the Chitauri on Asgard, there was a much needed time of recovery. Asgard had not faced a direct invasion of such force in many centuries; many of the realm's citizens could not help having such a distinct feeling of paranoia and insecurity.

Odin's palace remained a safe haven for the Asgardians until the wreckage of battle could be cleared. The Chitauri remains were brutally pulverized before being tossed into the void, while the fallen Asgardians were collected, placed into ritual boats, and sent off in the highest esteem.

It was an awe inspiring sight00 a large fleed of burning ships gliding across the dark waters, crossing the great waterfall, and finally being raised up to join the veins of Yigisil. It was a sight that Thor shared with his mother and father in reverence, and one that Loki could only watch from his tower.

The one time Trickster-God had continued to slumber throughout most of the initial restoration. With his soul tied to the Casket of Ancient Winters, his body took a great deal of time to restore itself. The healers were hardly surprised. After all, he should have died. It was only natural that his recovery would take unnaturally long.

When he did finally awaken, he was shocked by his icy state, and then shocked by his comfortable captivity.

He stumbled out of bed, tangled in his sheets, and made his way to the water basin on the other side of the room. Loki dipped his hands in the water to splash some on his face. After submerging them twice, the basin started to ice over, freezing the water within. Loki blinked in confusion, then looked up at the mirror ahead of him.

His Jotunn body simply looked foreign to him, even as he glanced down at himself. Loki raised a hand to the mirror, setting his open palm on the reflective glass. Small crystal shapes formed on the surface until it covered the entire glass. He held it there for a few moments more, and the entire piece shattered to the ground. He stumbled back, awkwardly trying to use his heavy legs.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something floating by his window. It was a soft, glowing light. Forcing himself to stand tall again, he stiffly and slowly walked to the window to see hundreds—thousands—of glowing shapes littering the sky.

It was like watching fireflies during the summer months.

Counteracting the soft blue light in the deep blue skies were warm yellow lights in the dark waters. Loki knew immediately that they were stone ships, sending off the dead Asgardians.

How long had he been asleep? How had he survived the energy of the Casket? Why hadn't he returned to his Asgardian form that he knew and so loved? Was it because of some punishment from the All-Father?

He collapsed on the window bench, slouching forward, his head hung low. He felt tired, mentally at least. Physically, he couldn't recall a time he had felt better. He felt like he could run to Midgard and back, though he doubted that would be a good idea, since there were mortals who still wished him dead despite any of his valiant efforts, he was sure.

Looking at his blue, marked hands, Loki quickly sat up again. "Could it be?" He tried to summon his royal garb onto himself, like he had done so many times in the past when he had still had his powers. Nothing appeared. He raised his hand and tried to call forth a dagger, created from nothingness. Again, nothing.

He may have been Jotunn, and he may have had his birth abilities, but he did not have any of his learned tricks.

Loki slouched forward again before turning to watch the end of the funeral procession.

Another two days passed him by until Loki found himself pacing around his room in agitation. He had still not seen another rperson since the battle for Asgard. Food was left for him while he slept, and despite his attempts to catch whoever brought it, they would not come unless he was asleep.

He finally passed his pacing and leaned over his basin of water, placing his hands on either side of the carved depth. The longer he remained, the cooler the dark stone became, until it started to chill the water within. Loki stared back at his blue reflection as it started to be overcome by icicles.

"Rr-_ahh!" _His low growl turned into a shout as he used his returned Jotun strength to rip the water basin from its secure pedestal, and send it crashing to the ground.

It cracked almost perfectly in half and continued to slide a few feet before hitting the wall with a thud.

He was glad he had shattered his mirror on his first night awake. He could not handle the image of his own reflection staring back at him. He hated how uncomfortably warm he felt, even being barely clothed. He hated being unable to touch anything wet or fragile without freezing it. Most of all, he hated having nothing else to do but memorize the raised, white markings that littered his arms and chest.

The following morning, Loki awoke to feel a familiar humming sensation radiationg from his left leg and snaking upwards. He flipped over, off of his stomach, and sat up quickly in his bed. Though he had expect to have finally caught his food bringers in action, he was not expecting to see the Queen of Asgard snooping in his room.

"Moth—Frigga," he said sudently, correcting himself mid-word.

She was looking down at the smached basin with some humor before turning to face him. Though she was trying hard to be stoic, a slight smile cracked her façade. "If I had not known better, I would have thought that Thor had been here."

Loki blinked at her before trying his best to hurry and sand. Frigga shook her head and waved him back down.

"I'm sure you have many questions, my darling. I have come just so we might have a chat, uninterrupted," she said and stepped to the side, sitting down on the cushioned window seat. As Loki looked at her more and more, his heart sank. He recognized the glimmer of magic around her as the sunlight warped and reflected just a bit. She was not really in the room at all. He supposed she wouldn't dare risk it, with his current state. "Shall I begin, or shall you?"

After a few moments of silence, Frigga finally sighed.

"Alright then, tell me what happened on Mid—"

"Why am I _here_?" Loki interrupted suddenly. His brows furrowed as he hunched over, resting his forearms on his knees. He wrung his hands together uncomfortably, looking away from his adoptive mother.

He couldn't see it, but there was a sort of sympathetic smile on the Queen's features. "You're here because you were barely clinging onto life when we found you. We needed to keep you monitored as you healed and strengthened, which seems to have happened much faster than we could have hoped."

"Hope," Loki said dismally, "that seems unlikely; hope that I would die perhaps, but hope that I recover?" He shook his head and kept his gaze downward.

"Who would not hope that such a selfless warrior would return to us?" Frigga asked, tilting her head ot the side in curiousity.

Loki gave a harsh laugh, "I cannot image there would be even a single person who would ever describe me as _selfless._"

"Did you intend to live then? Did you know what the Casket of Ancient Winters would do to you when you chose it as your weapon while in a mortal form?"

There was silence again while Loki did little more than shrug. "Perhaps I did."

The Queen could not help but sigh loudly. "Why is it, Loki, you have an insatiable desire for attention until the moment you truly deserve it? Then, suddenly, you would prefer for everyone to think you nothing more than a schemer?"

Loki was completely taken aback by his mother, and as he looked at her, his expression told her so.

"I've never doubted that you could be great, that you could be a man that the people loved. Because you have never believed in yourself, you have always tried too hard to force yourself onto others."

There was nothing he could say, or at least, nothing he _wanted_ to say. This was a conversation he simply did not want to have. Especially not with Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

"So what is to become of me?" He asked, changing the subject. "Am I to remain in this tower as a prisoner? Or shall I be moved to the dungeons now that I am suitably healed?"

His mother sighed and stood, understanding that their conversation would go no further. "The All-Father has yet to decide. Thor believes that you have fully redeemed yourself. Since Heimdall was unable to turn his gaze upon you, Thor's word is the only word we have. Though Heimdall did have some interesting things to report: based upon the mortal heroes' new opinions of you." As her manifested form started to shimmer and disappear, Frigga added one last thing, "I believe Thor. It does seem that you have changed, and not just skin color."

""

"Are you kidding me? I said Calla and Star Burst lilies! Not Mini Callas and Star Burst lilies!"

Pepper Potts stood in the center of the large event hall of the newly repaired stArk tower. Her flowers for her bouquet and centerpieces had just arrived, barely on time, and incorrectly. There were caterers working furiously to prepare the room for the reception, but were having a hard time doing so with a micromanaging Stark employee/bridezilla in their way.

"Miss Potts," the flustered floral assistant said, hastily flipping through the paperwork she had brought with her, just in case. "This is the contract I have, it _is_ signed by you." The young woman with short black hair quickly handed over the three page agreement.

Pepper flipped through it before haphazardly slapping it on the table. "Oh god, you're right, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that… I guess I just wasn't thinking—"

"Well, you did have a lot going on at the time," interjected Bruce Banner. Pepper turned around and immediately fell into his open arms. "Oh, it's going to be okay Pepper. You need to just relax, and let everyone else take care of this. They all know what they're doing, you've hired the best. You should be enjoying today."

"I just want everything to be perfect," said the redheaded woman, trying her hardest not to sob, "there's been so much in our way, I just want this to be what I've—_we've—_dreamed about!"

The scientist gently patted her shoulder. "It will be, really. Besides, I don't know if Tony ever actually pictured a wedding. He will be thrilled with what you've planned. Now, you need to go finish getting ready. You're due on the platform in an hour."

Pepper nodded and pulled away, breathing deeply to regain her composure. "You're right, of course you're right. As long as Tony isn't at the alter in that damned suit, I will be happy. Thank you, Bruce, you've been such a great best man." She sniffled slightly before turning and heading for the hall door.

The floral assistant looked at Bruce in confusion. "She doesn't want the groom in a suit?"

"The Iron Man suit," he said and smiled, "he threatened to wear it if she wouldn't allow extra security for the wedding." Checking the injection cuff at his wrist, he gave another smile and a nod to the woman. "Well, one down, one to go. We'll see how the bride's groom is fairing."

When Banner walked into the entertainment room Tony was using as his hangout while Pepper took their penthouse apartment, his employer and friend lowered the television volume. There was press coverage all over the entrance to stArk tower, interviewing guests and they were pulling up to the building. Of course, the Stark wedding was the hottest buzz in the country. The billionaire playboy philanthropist had been living up the philanthropist aspect and dropping the playboy part. This was as close as the United States could get to a royal wedding.

"Starting into the bar early? Not surprised," Bruce said and dropped into the leather couch.

Tony took a sip of his drink before looking down at it curiously, "believe it or not, it's just Coke. No rum. Figured Pepper deserved a sober groom waiting at the end of the aisle. How is she? I'm just _itching_ to look on the security cameras…"

"She's fine," Banner replied, waiving his hand, "just being Pepper. She'll be ready on time, and you know it. I recognized some of the catering staff, so S.H.I.E.L.D. _did_ send a few extra people in for added security. You can't really expect trouble, right? The entire city is grateful to you, and watching your back."

"Yeah, well, some of them are watching my back so closely, they're burning holes into it. There will always be another enemy to fight." Looking at his drink again, Tony sighed and downed the entire glass, as if drinking it faster would turn it into booze.

Pepper reached up and pat he rhair as the elevator doors opened to her penthouse suite. Natasha was waiting inside to help her finish he rmakeup and get into her dress. The two women had been with a hairdresser earlier in the morning, and Pepper was thankful for the meticulous care that that been taken. Even through her little fit with the caterers and the floral assistant, her up-do held strong.

It thankfully seemed that Natasha's was holding strong as well—even considering the fact she was currently flipping over the tan couch, wrestling a caterer to the ground. "What is going _on?!_" pepper cried out, immediately pressing her back against the wall to stay out of the way.

The Black Widow barely noticed the other woman's arrival as she pinned the would-be assassin to the ground and repeatedly slammed her fist into his face. When she was satisfied that he was sufficiently injured and unconscious, Natasha let out an exhale and stood back. She wiped blood off of her hand with the silk bathrobe she was wearing.

Natasha grabbed her cell phone from the glass tabletop, which she narrowly avoided hitting during the ordeal, and pulled up a number on speed dial. "We need clean up in the penthouse. Bring only usuals." She turned to Pepper and gave a half smile, "no need to worry. Everything is taken care of."

Pepper's jaw remained agape as she stared at the scene in front of her. There was a broken bottle of champagne, over turned chairs, and knocked over lamps. She raised her hands, waving them around in hysteria. "What—!"

With a sigh and a glance around the room, Natahsa placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Well, it appears that this man infiltrated the catering staff in attempt to gain access to the suite. Whether he was hoping to get to you or to Tony, I can't be sure. He came with a bottle of champagne, so I have my suspicions."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Pepper nodded and slowly walked towards the vanity that was set up for her.

"Should I… call Tony?" Natasha asked, but received a shake of the head.

"Of course not. If he sees this mess, he will try to call off the wedding, saying it's too unsafe. I have put way too much time into this to see it go down the drain. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be coming to clean up the mess, I hope?"

Natasha nodded in response before heading to the vanity as well to help Pepper finish off her makeup. Pepper had been very different since her return from the Chitauri. She seemed dead set on moving past the violence in her life, to the point where she simply ignored it if it happened. Tensions between her and Tony had been running high, but Natasha was not one to pry into her friends' private lives.

Instead, she silently picked up the angled brush sitting out and dipped it into the open palate of eye shadow.

As the guests took their seats to wait for the ceremony to being, there was a sudden surge of wind. Women ducked their heads and held their skirts to them, while men hurried to save any flying programs. It looked for a moment that a storm would rage up in the heart of the city.

It did not. Rather, there was a boom and a flash, and an Asgardian appeared at the back of the chair arrangements.

Thor looked around at the flustered wedding guests in confusion. "Ah, my apologies. I feared I was late." The guests watched in a mix of terror and awe as the regal man walked the length of the aisle, his charcoal colored ceremonial robes draping around him. Steve Rodgers and Jane Foster were waving him down so that he could see where he was to take a seat.

Before moving down towards the right side, Thor was met by Tony. "Good of you to come, big guy," Stark said with a smile, extending his hand for a firm shake. Thor nodded and took it.

"Good of you to invite me, and Jane as well," he replied.

"Well, we're all one big S.H.I.E.L.D. family anyhow," Tony said with a laugh. He stepped back and returned to his place near the alter.

As Thor filed in, he was thankful that they were in the front row. His broad body may not have fit through any of the other aisles. He was also supplied with a little extra space on either side of him, so he did not smack his shoulder with the Captain's. Jane disregarded the extra space and slid her chair as close as she could, looking up at him with a smile.

The actual wedding ceremony was lovely, and went on with no even so much as a stumble.

Pepper looked beautiful in her sheath dress and up-do, as did Natasha in her matching, teal dress. Tony said his well refined vows from what could have been his first (and possibly last) sober, serious speech. There was no joking, no sarcasm, no alcohol influence as his poured his soul into his vows to Pepper in front of every guest and photographer, and gave her one final surprise.

"Pepper Potts, you have saved my life on so many occasions. I would not be standing here, I would not be in this _world_ today, if not for you," he said to her before turning to Bruce. He took one moment to start to unbutton his shirt, which confused the bride to no end, and took a box from his best man. At first, she believed it to be a joke, and she felt a bit of fury rise up inside of her. The box was certainly not a ring box. She took the box and opened it as he exposed his chest to her.

She started crying almost instantly.

"You _are_ my world Pepper, and you truly hold my heart in your hands."

Tony showed his bride the bandages wrapped around his chest from the surgery performed almost a month prior, when Pepper had been in Paris wedding dress shopping. In the box was the arc reactor that he had used to power his Iron Man suits.

After letting it sink in for a moment, Tony took the box back and switched it out for her wedding band. "Pepper, do you take me to be your husband?"

With tears still streaming down her face, the red head woman nodded and smiled, "I d-do.". He placed the ring on her finger, quite happily. The priest picked up with the rest of the ceremony, since Pepper could hardly get a word out without it catching in her throat. Tony said his own 'I Do,' and they had their first kiss as husband and wife, while the guests all happily clasped.

It was only his fellow Avengers who understood the meaning of the gift that Tony gave her.

_000_

_Author's Notes (2): I want to thank everyone who sent me such kind words from Libertas. It was really your dedication and loyalty that caused me to dream up this sequel. As before, while I have an over arching plot, chapters are not exactly planned before I write them. I do not necessarily know what the next chapter will hold before it is on paper. Additionally, while I do skim through before posting, there is only one version of each chapter—which is both the first and final cut. Please forgive any spelling and/or grammatical errors. If spell check does not catch it, then I may miss it as well._

_Please let me know what you think! Your opinion is very important to me!_

_A.F_


	2. Chapter 2

_Solutus_

_Rated: T_

_Author's Notes (1): This is a sequel to the Avengers fanfiction, "Libertas." I would recommend reading through it before starting on this fanfiction. There will be parts that tie in with Iron Man 3 and Thor 2, but it is not canon with those two movies._

_000_

Since Loki's awakening and healing, he had been permitting to walk the halls again, though he discovered certain areas to be off limits to him—the armory for one, and Odin's vault being another.

While there were many places that he could find himself a weapon, he supposed that Odin and his council at least hoped to make their citizens feel a bit safer knowing he could not get his hands on a sword as he once could. As for the vault…

Well, the vault was for Odin and his blood, which Loki certainly was not. It was heavily guarded at all times, likely to keep the former prince from trying to gain access.

Though, what could he do, really, without his magic?

He continued through the other hallways, just to explore. Just to see what sort of destruction had befallen the sturdy palace during the battle he helped to bring to Asgard.

When he walked, passersby were sure to leave a wide girth between himself and anyone else. He could see the terror in their eyes, which they quickly cast down to avoid looking at them. It was if they believed that he could not see them, if they could not see him. Occasionally, guards would fall into place around him when he when through crowded areas. At first, he believed it was because they feared he would harm someone.

One evening, one of the numerous celebrations to honor the heroic Asgardians was roaring on, so much so that Loki could not sleep. So, he decided to slip into the hall, as Thor had invited him to do, just to watch the festivities from the shadows. It ached, as he watched his one-time brothers in arms laugh and eat… and drink. And oh, did they ever drink. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when he had to dodge a flying mug, aimed directly at his head. He tried to see who had thrown it, but by the time he turned back, there were four or five men standing from their place at one of the long tables, holding knives and daggers, as well as other small weapons that were permitted inside of the great hall.

Loki tried to slip away, but too much attention was drawn to him. The men immediately stared to riot, throwing their blades and surround him to drag him down. If had his magic, he could have disappeared in an instant. But then, if head his magic, he would never have shown his true form.

When the men grabbed his exposed wrists, they pulled back in agony. His birth power had been restored to him after his body had fully healed, though neither he nor Odin wanted him to have said power. The casket's bind was beyond breaking, it seemed.

"Kill the beast!" Came shouts from the growing crowd, "slay the monster! Jotuns don't belong in Asgard!" As Loki struggled, he only hurt more men, and made more unwitting enemies. He tried to pull away, to pull his hands into his sleeves to hide them, but it was no use. The large warriors pinned him, and a fist collided with his jaw. It hurt his mortal, Jotun body and blood started to pour from his nostrils, but the drunken Asgardian was the one screaming and holding his blackened knuckles.

"Stop!" Thor's booming voice called out, but it only slowed a few of the angry mob, "in the name of Odin All-Father, _stop!_" Thor jumped from the raised platform of the honor table and bounded forward, jumping onto the other feasting tables, disregarding the dinners he disrupted. The men still didn't cease their violence, so Thor grabbed the heavy, carved table that they had emptied and rammed it forward, pushing as many men away as he could. Thor grabbed those who he couldn't push, and tossed them aside. As the men hit the wall with _'thuds'¸ _Thor continued on, grabbing Loki's shirt and pulling him to his feet.

Odin had restored his eldest son's power shortly after Loki's awakening, through means Loki knew not about. But oh, how secretly thankful Loki was for Thor's godly strength at that moment.

"Do you not recognize your fellow warrior? How dare you attack someone who fought so valiantly to save you!" Thor shouted, his arms tensing as he prepared for a fight. Loki stood behind his older 'brother,' just as he had often done as a child. He wiped away the blood with the back of his black sleeve, paying more attention to the fact that it was dark red than the fact that one of his former subjects caused the blood.

"He is a Frost Giant! Their kind only brings death and destruction!" Someone else yelled back—the words were slurred, but still understandable. Fandrel and Hogun were the first two to come to Thor's aid, blocking their Prince with their bodies to show the men their dedication. Sif was trying desperately to rouse Volstagg from his drunken stupor, but to no avail.

"He may be of Jotun blood, but he is still Loki of Asgard, and he risked his life to save his home and his people! This is how you choose to repay him? By—by mobbing him when he comes to join in the festival that is as much in his honor as it is in all of yours? I thought you better men than that!"

"He is Laufeyson, and no kin of ours," cried someone else, his voice clear but ringing of fear.

Loki felt little offense to the claims brought against him. The man's words were none that he had not already through to himself, over and over and over again. Thor, however, grew angrier with each syllable uttered. If he had stopped to think for a moment, Thor probably would have turned to question why Loki chose to remain so silent.

"He is kin of mine! And I invite anyone who says otherwise to step forward and face me," Thor replied, a growl escaping as he swung his arm out to hit the large pillar next to him. He did so with such force that it shook, vibrating up to the ceiling.

No one stepped up to his challenge.

"Thor," Sif whispered as she slid up to his side from the crowd. She had chosen to leave Volstagg behind, though he would surely be furious he missed the 'excitement' the following morning.

"What!?" He shouted, not taking his eyes from the men before him.

"Loki is gone."

With the attention on the Golden Prince, Loki took the opportunity to truly cover himself in the hall's darkness and escape through a serving door in silence. He had nothing to say to the angry Asgardians. There was nothing _to _say.

They were right. He did not belong on Asgard, much less in Odin's grand golden palace. It did not matter if the All-Father had forgiven him enough to remove his enemy status, (but not forgiven him enough to visit Loki, it seemed,) he was a Jotun, the sworn enemy of the Asgardians of this era. Odin's people would never see him for anything more than a savage beast to be slain.

As he walked to the refuge of his own room through the lonely corridors, it finally hit him. All those times the guards insisted on surrounding him was not for the people's protection, but for his.

"'

Since his revelation, Loki primarily became a creature of the night, which was surprising to no one. He abandoned his former princely chambers for one of the high towers. The room was much cooler with the wind blowing through the open windows, which eased his constant feeling of stuffiness. Still his Jotun body disagreed with the climate, so he was often forced to wear only trousers while in his own room. He insisted on having the mirrors removed from his chambers and bathing room because of it.

Loki permitted no one in his chambers, whether asleep or awake. When serving maids brought him food, they left it on a tray outside of his room after knocking. A guard usually walked with the girls, he could only assume based upon the metallic noises he heard from the hallway. He suspected the girls requested the guard service themselves, since he one spied a girl waiting around the corner, alone, waiting to catch a glimpse of him.

He had leaned over to take his tray when he spotted her, and they stared at each other for a brief moment before she ran away in fear.

Sometimes, when he locked himself in his room without any entertainment, Loki would just stare at his blue hands and contemplate throwing himself out of his high windows. And then he would sigh and think of how foolish of a notion it was. After all, Frigga had her sorcerers spell the tower to catch him. He could tell because noticed that wide bird feather started to mysteriously collect in mid air, just a few yards below his lowest window.

When he did choose to leave his room, and he only did so when most of the palace was asleep, Loki opted to fully cover himself in his heavy leather clothes, including leather gauntlets. It was terribly uncomfortable for him, and he would often strip off the outer layers when he could. However, he wanted to keep himself from unwillingly harming someone, simply because he absently touched them. Rumors of the aggressive and deadly Frost Giant beat had rapidly spread after the disastrous festival night.

He had avoided coming to his favorite childhood place for good reason. Once he arrived in his old work room, his heart ached. Nothing had been touched since his fall into the Void, it seemed. It was if the room had been sealed up for him, just in case he happened to return. The magic was heavily laden in the air, and he yearned for it to return to his depleted body.

Using a fire stone he swiped from the kitchens, Loki lit two of the smaller lamps in the room, watching as they flared up before he turned them down to a more acceptable lighting. Slowly, he turned around to look over the entire room, watching as his familiar shadow danced upon the walls.

At least something about him had remained unchanged.

The walls were two stories tall at their lowest point and sloped upwards, hitting almost three at its highest. Book shelves lined almost the entire room, and divided it up into two sections. One section had a fireplace (which he had _no_ desire to use) with a comfortable couch for reading. The main area held an ancient desk, carved from a single great tree. It also had a stand that held a stone countertop with a maroon cloth covering it, glass cabinets containing alchemy sets and ingredients, and small drawers. While the bookshelves covered most of the wall space, only about two thirds of them were filled with actual books. The rest stored trinkets he had discovered or made himself.

He ran a hand over the stone top, brushing away some of the dust that had gathered. He pulled the dirty cloth off of the stone slab, noticing, with some excitement, that the significance of the slab appeared undiscovered. He shook out the cloth before replacing it and turning to one of the trinket shelves.

Loki pulled off one of his gauntlets and reached out to touch one of two wood carved canaries sitting just below his eye level.

He was thrilled to watch it come to life. The small bird shook away any traces of wood and lift off into the air, chirping as it did. It circled him excitedly before flying off to explore his dusty study.

So some of his enchantments held, even with his current, magicless state, and they recognized his touch.

Finally, some good news.

Loki immediately pulled off his other glove, tossing it on his desk, and ripped off his outer layers as quick as he possibly could. He dropped into his well worn chair and breathed in deeply.

Now this, _this, _felt like home.

_000_

_Author's Notes (2): I am hoping to get onto a regular updating schedule, which is very different from what I did with Libertas. I would like it if I could update once a week or so, to keep people coming back! I rushed to get chapters out the last time around, which would cause large hiatuses between my postings. I would like to avoid that this time... Though, while I work on building a following, perhaps the posts will keep coming!_

_I love to hear from you guys! If you have questions/comments/opinions, please, submit a review or shoot me a private message! Nothing is set in stone for this story, and your views truly matter to me!_

_Ever yours,_

_A.F_


	3. Chapter 3

_Solutus_

_Rated: T_

_Author's Notes (1): This is a sequel to the Avengers fanfiction, "Libertas." I would recommend reading through it before starting on this fanfiction. There will be parts that tie in with Iron Man 3 and Thor 2, but it is not canon with those two movies._

_000_

"Loki," Thor said loudly, knocking on the heavy door to Loki's study. "Let me enter, I have need of your skills!"

The Jotun man groaned and brought an uncovered hand to the bridge of his nose. He had taken to locking himself in his sanctuary, and happily speaking to no one for numerous days. There was more pounding on his door. Loki placed a book mark on his page before shutting the book he had been intently studying.

Loki chose to cover his skin before answering the door (knowing Thor's haphazardness rather well,) rolling down this light fabric sleeves and sliding his gauntlets on for a second time that night. He took a deep breath and opened the door, but blocked Thor's entrance with his body. "What is it? Do you realize how late it is? You'll surely wake the entire palace at your volume."

With a broad smile, Thor clapped his brother on his shoulder, "and yet, here you are, awake as ever like some nocturnal animal." He pushed Loki aside and entered into the room, uninvited. He looked around with mild interest, since he had been barred from entering in their youth.

Loki clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, trying to ignore Thor's comment. He clearly did not realize that Jotuns were, often, nocturnal. Though many would call them _beasts_ before _animals._ "What is it, _Thor_?" He repeated, this time with more agitation.

"The Stark wedding is happening in just a few hours of Midgardian time, are you sure you will not come with me?" He turned around to look at Loki, trying his best to appear to be innocently pleading.

Loki rolled his eyes, "do not ask me this again. I will not repeat myself. Is that all you came to bother me about?"

The billionaire had truly invited him to attend the extravagant wedding, but even if he had not be _blue_, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have been furious at his appearance. Besides that, Loki could never admit to anyone his desire to be included. He had an image to maintain, and accepting a human's invitation to such festivities was certainly not part of that image, Jotun or not.

"_And how, exactly, do you expect me to do that," Loki had told Thor the first time he had asked, "if they do not run in fear of me, they will surely think me as part of the entertainment. 'Oh look mother, that man is blue! Is he a jester?' Use that thick head of yours, Thor, for goodness sake."_

Thor poked at one of Loki's carved birds now sitting on his desk, and then quickly picked it up after it toppled over on it sides. His annoying motions cause the Jotun's brow to twitch.

"Well, I have need of your trinkets," Thor said and crossed his arms, a serious expression overcoming him, "I have gifts I wish to bestow upon the future Stark family, but I have no way of transporting them. They will surely break if they are on my person when I travel through the repaired Bi-Frost."

The Bi-Frost was indeed '_repaired_', so to speak. It was fixed as much as it could be at the moment. It would take some time to get it back into the working condition it had been in before, but it was… manageable.

After the defeat of the Chitauri, their stolen Tartarian crystal remained on the battlefield. Odin's forced collected it, and his sorcerers realized shortly after that it pulsed in sync with the broken bridge. Calling in any of the dwarves that remained stuck in Asgard after the breaking, the sorcerers worked with them nonstop to convert the crystal's power into an energy source for the Bi-Frost.

It was not the most stable of energies, and only those who had traveled via Bi-Frost before were allowed to even attempt a go. It was a harrowing journey, often leaving travelers ill for a time after (and occasionally searching for missing limbs.) Thor was one of the few almost guaranteed to make the trip successfully.

"So, wait until the bridge is completely fixed, and take them their gifts at that time," Loki replied dryly. Thor frowned at him, continuing his poor attempt at pleading. "Oh, al-_right_, but I want this back. I have few of my spelled items left at my disposal, and this is one of my cherished pieces. I will be very unhappy if you lose or ruin this, and believe me when I say you will too."

Loki waved Thor away, making him step back to stand towards the left side of the room. He knelt down and pulled out one of the lower drawers beneath his glass case, and rummaged around. Unfortunately, he was not always neat in his work, and would sometimes hold onto a great deal more than he ought to, just in case he should ever need it again.

It took a few moments to find, but when he pulled it out, Loki was suddenly very reluctant to let it go. It was one of the first items he had created entirely from scratch, after many failed attempts. He ran his hand down the woven silk pouch and sighed. "Here, take it," he said and lifted it for Thor, without looking at him.

"Do not fret brother, it is only going to Midgard for a short time. I will bring your Bag of Holding back in one piece—perhaps with some goods as well! If I recall, you were quite partial to their strawberry iced cream." Thor looked at the pouch (which was really closer to being called a _satchel_,) and tossed it from side to side.

Loki found himself rolling his eyes for a second time that night, "don't bother. I'm sure I could figure out how to make it myself if I really desired it. And with only a touch…" He stood, shutting the drawer securely. "If there is nothing else you need, I would like to get back to my work."

Thor raised a brow and glanced at the wooden desk. He grabbed the leather bound book and flipped it open. Loki's immediate reflex was to snatch it from his hands, but then, he knew that would only draw more curiosity from his brother. "What language is this? I do not recognize any of these words."

"You don't? I'm absolutely shocked," Loki replied, a slight smirk on his face.

In the past, Thor would have retorted with some brash comment, and likely toss the book across the room. Instead, he just smiled back. "Is that sarcasm I detect, brother? And here, I feared I would never have the privilege of receiving a verbal lashing from you." He handed the book back to Loki, who took it back and held it to his chest almost protectively.

"I will be gone for a short time brother, try not to cause too much mischief while I am away," Thor said, his voice displaying such warmth that it made Loki rather uncomfortable. "I do not want to return to find that you have yet again disappeared either."

Loki rolled his head to the side, looking at Thor incredulously, "disappeared? And where, exactly, could _I_ possibly go?"

After Thor finally left for Midgard once more, Loki locked his door and withdrew the maroon cloth from the stone slab in the corner of the room. He brushed any dust away before slowly pouring water from an ornate goblet he had retrieved from the kitchens. Though the slab was perfectly level, the water did not run over the edges. As he poured, is pooled in the center, shining brightly against the dark study.

There was once a skirmish that had broken out in the Alfheim. A band of wanted Asgardian criminals had felt to the other realm, and somehow thought it wise to prey upon one of the outskirt towns. In order to maintain peace with the people of Alfheim, Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three were sent to subdue the criminals and strike a reparations deal. They did their job beautifully, and the town was ever grateful for their help, despite the destruction that had, inevitably, ensured during Thor's attempts to '_diplomatically negotiate' _with the criminals.

Loki had discovered the stone slab in the wreckage. He was immediately drawn to the magic within, and managed to sneak the slab out of the realm with the rest of the equipment their dwarven contractors had brought with them to rebuild the town.

If anyone had ever suspected his stolen relic to be of value, danger, or use, none had ever claimed it. Surely, if someone knew of its uses, they would have taken it from his study as soon as he disappeared.

Instead, he was able to place his hands on either side of the glimmering water, and look into its reflection. It showed him what he wanted to see most, should it not be concealed by some other magic. And Tony Stark's wedding was certainly lacking any magic.

As he watched the lovely, and slightly mentally unstable, Pepper Potts walk down the aisle, he was surprised that Thor had never questioned how it was he was able to see him while he was on Earth. Not once had he thought to ask how Loki had known when he was locked in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell, or where to send the destroyer.

Heimdall was the only Asgardian to be graced with the power of Seeing, and he did not take kindly to Loki's attempts to use him during Odin's sleep. Perhaps truly no one knew of Loki's means of spying at his hearts desires (though it actually _did_ have to be his 'heart's desire' for the Seer Stone to work.) Or perhaps Heimdall had felt Loki's intruding, and thus took offense.

He stood for Odin knows how long, entranced by the lavish human party—the bright colors, the laughing and dancing, the joy that filled the air. Again, he thought how he could never admit to anyone, Thor especially, how badly he wanted to be part of the team that had helped to save both Asgard and Midgard. His time with the humans known as the Avengers had created a deep desire to be part of something, just as he had once felt when he fought with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Loki's mind could not help but to wander as he watched the festivities. Soon, he was staring right through the figures he was supposedly watching, and did not notice when Bruce asked about Loki's wellbeing.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, about how long he would live in a mortal body and how he could possibly try to enjoy those last few decades in a Jotun body, that it took him a few moments to notice that the image in the pool was changing. Or, he should say, _flashing_.

For a bit, he tried to focus in on what was trying to appear before him. However, as he tried harder, a pain started to form just behind his eyes, and spreading throughout his head. Loki squeezed his eyes shut , hoping to make the pain subside, but to no avail.

"No more," he muttered and tried to pull back, "_no more!"_ He could not remove his hands from their position on the stone slab. It was as if the magic that showed him his visions was latching onto him.

He struggled against the power of the stone, pulling back with all of his might, leaning all of his weight into his back. The images continued to come, and he could not move his head. He was forced to continue looking at the metallic pool. Though he could close his eyes to try to suppress the image, the bright light still shined through his lids.

Steadying his breathing, Loki fought the pain and tried to see the image more clearly. There was… perhaps a pommel? Was it of a weapon? A blade? It seemed intricately carved or decorated, but the vision was not clear enough for him to see anything further.

When the pain became unbearable, Loki suppressed the urge to scream. He could not have any of the guards entering his study to find his contraband. "Leave me be," he cried out and pulled back one last time. His hands were freed from the stone, and he stumbled back, ramming his back into the desk before falling to the ground, his head smacking against the wood.

He sat for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to calm his nerved. Loki had never had any mishaps with his Seer Stone in the past. But then again, he had never attempted to use it without some of his own magic to combat anything that attempted to connect with him.

Loki couldn't help but wonder how many other of his items would reject him as their master, now that he was no master sorcerer.

Touching the back of his head, feeling around his scalp, Loki felt the gash that had left him bleeding. "Wonderful," he grimaced, "Frigga already thinks I am suicidal. This certainly won't help matters."

_000_

_Author's Notes (2):I would like to give a special thanks to Lalamo, who was my first reviewer for Solutus! I know that it is probably not in my best interest to keep posting so quickly without much feedback, but continuing to post is what really keeps me writing! Besides, the hits on Libertas have suddenly __**skyrocketed**_**, **_and hopefully some of those people will carry over to Solutus!_

_So if you are out there and reading this, I would truly love to hear your feedback. I am still not exactly sure of the direction this will go in, how much will be on Asgard/Midgard/Etc, so if you have places you would like to see, let me know! I am open to ideas!_

_Ever yours,_

_A.F_


End file.
